


Breathe

by AngstwithanP



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cold, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Submissive Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft argument, submissive Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstwithanP/pseuds/AngstwithanP
Summary: Despite being a Alpha even Alphas have to Be taken care of sometimes: especially when your alpha is stubborn.Gift for buckets_of_stars.
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale
Comments: 10
Kudos: 287





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just A Dip And A Twist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622543) by [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars). 



> So this is a gift for https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars and her amazing Alpha and Omega aziraphale ans Crowley series which I recommend btw

It was a cold frosty day in Shoho London. The grass was hidden by white flakes as frost consumed the nature life and the cars. Fog surrounded the streets in a big white hug for all to see. It wasn’t the best day to venture outside, however being celestial beings the weather didn’t effect them as much as it did to humans. 

However even being celestial didn’t matter if you were born a cold blooded creature: like Crowley. 

They have just came back from a delightful lunch in a new restaurant that had just opened. Aziraphale was even surprised to find that they had sushi. The omega was content in eating while Crowley per usual didn’t have much of an appetite and preferred to watch his omega as he simply chatted away bout anything and everything. However Crowley was always with him even such events happened but none of them seemed to care. 

Now they were outside of the warm restaurant and now into the cold. Aziraphale was bundled up in warm cozy clothes: Crowley made sure to bundle his omega before leaving. But failed to bundle himself up as well now he was left to shiver and shake as his omega hopped and skipped with every word he spoke. 

As long as he’s warm. 

The alpha in him reassured it didn’t matter that he was freezing his jollies off as long as his sweet omega was content. 

That was till aziraphale stopped his hopping and turned abruptly to face Crowley a cute pout on his plush lips.  
“Crowley, Where’s your gloves and scarf?” The demon shrugged however it was too cold to move his hands from under his armpits so it was looked more awkwardly than it should have.

“It’s okay dove, I’ve just left them at home.” That was that, he and his omega can now just very quickly go back to the book shop where Crowley would make his angel hot chocolate and in the process warm up his hands by the kettle and then he can snuggle up to angel. It was all good. 

Till his amazing, sweet but stubborn angel pouted once more. 

“Oh dearest! We are so far away from the bookshop and the Bentley is in repairs.” Aziraphale explained. “You’re freezing.” The demon didn’t deny but didn’t act anything back either. The angel raised a brow. 

“Crowley.. here have my scarf and gloves! I’m fine honest.” The alpha inside Crowley growled protectively at that, no way in the three Hells is he going to let aziraphale be cold too. “No dove I’m fine, we’ll be at your bookshop soon.” Unlucky for the both of them despite being Alpha and Omega they were both extremely stubborn. 

The angel shook his head. “No Crowley take these!” He shrugged off his gloves and scarf and handed them to Crowley but the demon stepped away. “Dove listen i am fine,” the tone despite fond held a bite to it that clearly said for aziraphale to listen to his Mate. “Put them back on and let’s go.” 

The omega in aziraphale whined and whimpered begging to put on the scarf and gloves, to be a good omega for his alpha. Aziraphale even had to resist the urge to bear his neck at the tone but he held his ground. Aziraphale wasn’t going to let his silly Demon be cold any longer. He wrapped the scarf around Crowleys neck, despite the growl it got of warning. 

“Aziraphale-“ the demon had started but the angel was now face to face to him so close he could feel the others breath on his lips. He wrapped his arms around the omegas waist not caring if they were in the middle of public. Aziraphale Keened at the closeness and then beared his neck to him. 

“Sir, im sorry Alpha but your cold and i don’t Want you to be cold.” Crowley grunted at the use of his proper title and the submissive scent signals aziraphale was giving off. The alpha growled softly in the back of his throat. “Hmm and you only want to protect me as I protect you?” He asked softly licking up stripes on the omegas neck making him whine out loud. 

“What a good omega you are, all beautiful and caring.” A sharp nip had aziraphale knees buckling. “And all mine,”


End file.
